Talk:Persons of Interest
ID'S--- What exactly is their significance and why do we need them? Because all they seem to do is clog up the page... RAPFOA1 (talk) 17:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) : IDs are shown during the intro of every episode starting at . They appear to be random, but are likely unique identifiers of the person of interest in each episode. : 21:32, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :: ID might be short for individual. Identifier (talk) 22:01, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's an 'ID'entification number of some sort. Perhaps the Machine assigns it. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Carter I put Carter in with a note that it wasn't confirmed on-screen, so please advise if you want me to change it in some way. Thanks! Break up page (too long) How about we break up the page into separate pages for each season and maybe a sub-page for those other numbers? It's getting a little too long with both seasons in one article. I also collected some info about the relevant numbers we've come across so far (Gordon Kurzweil, Asif, those guys in Berlin and James Mercer in ) and I would put them on a separate page (working title: "Relevant numbers"). Let me know what you think :) Besides, what about Michael Cole's parents? It sounded like their number came up in . In that case, we should add them here, too. Helloclaire (talk) 03:55, May 15, 2013 (UTC) : Agreed. Now that we're going into Season Three, it's time to break this one and one or two others up. I also like the Relevant Numbers page idea. : I'm not so sure about Michael Cole's parents' numbers having come up. I can see a scenario where Reese is anticipating the need to protect them to prevent them coming up. --LeverageGuru (talk) 06:18, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Just checked again, Finch did say something like "you're working another number, albeit a prior one" when Reese called him so it sounds like the Machine indeed gave Michael Cole's parents' number. ::RE: breaking up the page, I was thinking of making separate pages for each "Persons of Interest (Season 1)" and "...(Season 2)" respectively and use the current "Persons of Interest" as some kind of overview with links to individual pages (similar to the List of embedded codes). ::I'm keeping the name "Relevant Numbers" for now. Helloclaire (talk) 14:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::: Interesting. I took that to mean he was still acting on Shaw's own number having come up, versus the parents' numbers, thus a prior number. For us as viewers, the parents' numbers would be new, even if he'd gotten them some time before the episode action began. ::: As for the break=up plan: that looks good. You could also add links to the various pages (locations, POI, etc.) on the main season page as well. --LeverageGuru (talk) 15:15, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Season 3 Can someone add a spot for Season 3 under the 'Persons of Interest' tab in the menu at the top? ::Done. Can we also add the other two numbers from : the diplomat's son Reese saved and the lady killer who was having a date with Shaw? Helloclaire (talk) 17:30, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Critical Numbers Can we add a section for these, please? Thanks. 21:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC)